


Pokemon Afterstory

by Swexx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swexx/pseuds/Swexx
Summary: 20 years after Red disappered, a 13 year-old girl named  Zoe recieves a gift that sends on an adventure, along wits her friend Kameron to make their own legacy just as Red did, and become the greatest trainers ever....maybe better than Red....





	1. A New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is really cliche....just go with it......

The slowpoke alarm clock on the desk buzzes and vibrates. "Already..." a girl says, pulling her cover back over her head to block out the sound. But to no avail.

She slaps the button on the clock and it stops buzzing. She wipes her eyes and looks at the clock. Seven on the dot. A phone buzzed on the desk. The girl picks it up to see a message from 'Kameron': "Meet you at my dad's lab! Call dibs on Charmander."

The girl stuffs the phone in her pocket muttering, "He knows I wanted the Charmander..." She then rushes to shower, then changes into her clothes and packs some extra clothes into a backpack. And attempts to rush out of the door of her house.

"Sweetie! You haven't eaten your breakfast yet! You can't go on an adventure without your breakfast! And did you do your hair? You have to impress that cute boy you know!" the girl's mom calls out.

"MOM!" the girl says blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. But you still have to eat your breakfast." The mom says.

The girl walks back in through door. "Yes mom...." The girl says. She blasts around the kitchen grabbing a bowl of cereal, tearing through it before her mother could complain. "I dont know where you get your energy from..." The mom says watching the girl run out of the door.

The girl runs down the road to the professor's lab in the recently renovated Pallet Town. She sees Kameron standing at the door of the lab.

"KAMERON!!!!" the girl exclaims rushing towards him.

Kameron rushes through the door pulling the lady he was talking to with him. The girl rushed through the door behind them. "Suprise?" Kameron says, handing the girl a Charmander hat. The lady he was talking to was wearing a Pikachu hat. 

"A Charmander hat?" the girl asks, smiling. "Yeah...I know you like them...one I bought you one from Ms. Fern." Kameron responds.

"Thank you Ms. Fern" the girl says, bowing. "No problem....um...." Ms. Fern says. "I never caught your name..." 

"Zoe." the girl says. "Well, you are welcome, Zoe." Ms. Fern says. 

"Well, Zoe, are you ready for your Pokémon?" Kameron asks.

Zoe puts on her new Charmander hat. "Yes. Let's go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour of waiting, Kameron's dad, Professor Maple, finally came out of his personal lab. "Hey kids! Are you ready for your first Pokemon?" He says. 

"I've been waiting since I was ten. When you were supposed I give us our first Pokémon ." Kameron says, slightly annoyed. 

"Now you will see why I made you wait." Prof. Maple says, turning on a projector. "3 years ago an explosion went off in a lab in Saffron City sending an unknown energy into the areas around Saffron City."

"I went to investigate how this affected the Pokémon in the area, and discovered a new type of Pokémon that I named 'Pyrad Pokémon'." he pauses. "These Pokemon are significantly stronger than normal Pokemon."

"Sir, you've told us this before..." Zoe interjects.

"Yes...but I haven't found the full extent of their power...." Prof. Maple admits.

"Which is where we come in..." Kameron guesses.

"Yes. I'm going to send you off with one of these 'Pyrad' Pokémon. My request is that you grow with your pokemon and find if there is something else to these Pokémon."

Zoe frowned. "But what about the normal starters?"

"That is the reason it took me so long to give you a Pokémon, I had to search for the starters that were morphed into 'Pyrad' Pokémon." Prof. Maple says.

"So after three years of searching, I have found them all, and I will give you each the one of your choice."

The two friends high-five in anticipation.

"So....who would like to go first?" the Professor asks.


	2. Communication Confusion

"So....who wants to choose first?" Prof. Maple asks.

Zoe instantly steps forward.

"Sorry Kam, but I'm not letting you take _my_ **Charmander**." Zoe says, giving Kameron a sideways glance .

"Dang. I was looking to take him, or her, while you weren't looking...." Kameron responds, smirking.

"Well it is a he, and he is very friendly." Prof. Maple informs them. "Would you like  **Charmander**?"

"Yes." Zoe says, confidently.

Professor Maple hands Zoe a customized pokèball, with a glossy black and purple design.  _Hello Partner._ Zoe tosses the pokèball into the air. The pokèball opens and a purple energy leaps out and begins to shape into Charmander.

Charmander falls into Zoe's arms. He is black with purple flames, kind of like a shiny pokemon.  _"Hello, friend!"_ Zoe hears in her head.

"Woah." Zoe mutters.

"What's wrong?" Kameron asks.

"I think  **Charmander** just spoke to me telepathically." Zoe says, not believing her own words.

 _"What's a telepathically?"_ Charmander asks, looking up at Zoe.

"Yeah, he's speaking to me." Zoe says, bluntly.

"This is amazing! Does this mean all Pyrad Pokémon can communicate with people they feel attached to? He didn't speak to me, and I caught him." Prof. Maple says, confused.

 _" He did tests on me_ ~~~~ _. But you freed me!"_ Charmander explains to Zoe.

"Um....can I have a Pokémon please?" Kameron asks.

"Oh I'm sorry Kameron!" Prof. Maple says. "Which one would you like?"

" **Bulbasaur,**  please." Kameron says.

The professor gives Kameron a customized pokèball too. Kameron throws it in the air. A purple energy leaps out again, forming into Bulbasaur.

The Bulbasaur lands in Kameron's arms.  _"Hello. I'm Bulbasaur!"_ Kameron hears in his head.

"Bulbasaur can do it too." Kameron informs his dad.

"This is incredible! If Bulbasaur and Charmander an both speak to their own trainers....."

"Dad, this is more weird than anything." Kameron says.

"Bulba! Bulba!" Bulbasaur squeals.

 _"Don't call us weird!"_ Bulbasaur yells in Kameron's head, while whipping him with vines.

Zoe and the Professor burst into laughter. Meanwhile, Charmander has found his way into Zoe's backpack. 

 _"It's comfy in here!"_ he tells Zoe.

"Wanna stay in there?" Zoe asks Charmander.

"Char!" He exclaims excitedly.  _"Yes please!"_

"Well, I think I've made a new friend!" Zoe tells Kameron and the Professor.

"Well go on then! Start your adventure!" the Professor urges.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Zoe says rushing out of the lab.

"Char! CHAR!" Charmander exclaims, bouncing around in the backpack.  _"I'm upside down in here!"_

"Oops! I'm sorry Charmander!" Zoe says, stopping right in front of her house.

Kameron rushes up behind them with Bulbasaur, clearly out of breath.

"Why...do you...run so fast...." Kameron says, between huffs an puffs. "Why are you so slow?" Zoe asks, sarcastically.

Zoe knocks on the door of the house. After a few moments, Zoe's mom answers it. "Oh look! A SHINY Charmander?" the mom asks, seeing Charmander peeking out of Zoe's backpack..

"Yeah, something like that...." Zoe says.  _"_

"Well...take care on your journey....going off....like..." Zoe's mom's voice trails off. 

"Mom. I'm not going to disappear, like dad..." Zoe says, reassuringly.

"Besides, we are going together! We, along with our new partners, will protect each other." Kameron adds.

"Char!" Charmander exclaims. _"Yeah!"_

"Okay sweetheart, stay safe." Zoe's mom says squeezing Zoe tightly. 

"Mom. MOM! I can't breathe!" Zoe wheezes.

Oh! Sorry sweetie! Good luck on your journey!" Zoe's mom says, letting her go.

Thanks mom!" Zoe says rushing away, with Charmander waving.

"Wait for me!" Kameron shouts, rushing behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first part of this fanfic!


End file.
